Where's the Other Side?
by frumpyrox
Summary: Yeah, yeah, it could always be worse. Great, she's cuddling the idiot. On my birthday. Blah, blah the grass is always greener. You know what's greener? My face after eating worms and dirt!


In a contest I held in a past chapter of Don't Plan Ahead for a one-shot was won by .BloodyyVengeance. who guessed the mystery song, the Bartender Song.

Her prompts were: chocolate, vicious cats, allergies and jealousy. Sasusaku all the way, too

Hope this will tide you all over for a while, I'm barely breathing with all the school stuff being jammed down my throat at the moment..^^;

By the way, stop by my profile after. I updated it with some thoughts I've had today. (The usual drug/politics/equality/truth-seeing stuff)

* * *

She couldn't help but hum a few random notes being in such a good mood and all. She had a slight skip in her step and an unrelenting smile that prevented her from looking...normal, if not the slightest bit insane.

Tomorrow, not only being Saturday, was Sasuke's birthday. His nineteenth, to be exact. The reunited Team Seven had planned a surprise birthday party for him and he, well, wait. The term "birthday party" gives off the wrong idea. It wouldn't be a huge get-together of their closest fifty friends with cake, balloons, possibly a pinata or a pile of birthday gifts. It was a weekend getaway for the squad to spend quality time together in peace. No missions, no fangirls, just them.

So anyway, when Sakura and Naruto had come to his door the previous Wednesday to surprise him with their plans, he couldn't help but smirk and shrug in agreement. If the same turn of events had taken place a few years back, he would've easily slammed the door in their faces before they could even finish talking.

But he was older now, wiser even. He now was more appreciative of others as well as thoughtful. He wasn't even close to being Jesus or anything, with signs reading "Sasuke Loves You" everywhere, but it was good enough. Good enough for them.

As they made their way that Friday down, down, down to the secret beach only Kakashi had known of before, Sakura checked off all of her belongings in her bag once more in her head. Everything was going according to plan, everything was perfect, everything...everything was... getting wet?

She looked up at the darkening sky, fat drops of rain targeting them from above. "You must be joking," She grumbled.

The air became thick with summertime humidity and uncomfortable under the moderate shower that brought down their spirits more than just water. Eventually the trees and brush broke off to reveal the beach. It was a relief to see it, even with the blackening skies and horrible weather.

Before it got any worse, the team set up a tent for four, big and heavy. By the time they crawled inside, they were all coated with sand, mud and perspiration. The girl of the team ran a frustrated hand through her frizzy hair and gave the soon-to-be birthday boy an apologetic smile. She wanted this to go perfectly _so bad_ and already she could tell the chances of that happening were slipping away.

"Sakura-chan, I'm kinda hungry. What'd you bring to eat?" Naruto asked as he wrinkled his nose in hopes of killing the stench of their sweat.

"I figured since we're doing this whole trip for Sasuke's birthday, why not make all the dishes things he'd enjoy, right? So tonight, I packed us the stuff for grilled cheese, bacon and _tomato _sandwiches."

From the corner of her eye she could see the corner of Sasuke's mouth twitch in amusement. At least he'd enjoy dinner. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

Kakashi and Naruto braved the weather and got out to extend the awning the tent had built into it so they could be a little sheltered while they grilled. Naruto was in a considerably generous mood and set out to collect any dry wood he could find.

Sakura fished out the grilling tray she had cleaned a few days ago and the two frying pans. Sasuke helped her cook the bacon strips while she worked on the cheese and tomato in the bread. The gooey slices were pulled apart just enough to slip in the bacon and that was all. They climbed back in and enjoyed the binding aroma of their dinner while they chowed down together.

Like a tiger stalking its prey, the wind was sneaking up on them, growing in power and then slamming into the tent, claws and fangs, the works. Sakura had just pulled out a deck of cards, too. They were attempting to play a wholesome round or so of poker, using Oreo cookies as betting chips.

"Oreos? Man, I don't think I've even tried one of these before!" Naruto admitted giddily.

"You must have once as a kid." Kakashi insisted incredulously.

"Nope!" The blond was almost proud of it.

"Dobe..." Sasuke muttered, stacking his cookies like a true poker champ.

"Alright, regardless of Naruto's lack of Oreo experi-"

"OH MY GOD THESE ARE AMAZING!" He exclaimed, overpowering the wind's howls and interrupting a now ticked Sakura.

The group cringed at his loudness but soon found themselves yelling at a comparable level once the storm grew even worse.

"ROYAL FLUSH!!"

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME, NARUTO!?"

"I DON'T HAVE A PHONE!!"

"WHO THE HELL IS DEALING!?"

"STOP EATING YOUR COOKIES!!"

Seeing as they were getting nowhere with the game and their betting chips were mysteriously vanishing, they decided it'd be best to call it quits.

Everything would've been fine by then, since the wind was calming down some. But, Naruto was acting strange, and not in the usual idiotic fashion. His skin was becoming pale and his forehead was beaded with sweat. Sakura checked his tongue to see it beginning to swell a noticeable amount.

"Naruto, you're having an allergic reaction."

Sakura quickly pulled out her medics' kit and gave him a steady injection. The teen became tired and burped suddenly, the stench of stomach acid and Oreos wafting in the air. "I think you're allergic to Oreos, you idiot." Sakura sighed.

Kakashi chuckled at his misfortune and Sasuke chose to roll his eyes and remain silent. Naruto began to feel strong stomach pains and a throbbing headache from the sudden and strong injection, so Sakura found some sympathy in her heart and allowed him to rest his head in her lap.

"You know, I appreciate this Sakura.." He mumbled as she combed through his unruly hair.

"..But..?" She felt it coming. She was almost positive she knew what he was going to say next.

"..I really wish you were Kiba instead." He chuckled lightly as a red tint smothered his cheeks.

"Please spare us the details of your boyfriend." Sasuke spoke. It's not like he wasn't happy his best friend was happy, but still! He didn't want to hear the details of anyone's love life, especially not the sloppiest two of the bunch. If you were there to see them eat on a regular basis, you'd understand.

"I think I'll second that." Kakashi agreed.

"Tch, not nice buttfaces..." Naruto grumbled. Suddenly, her fingers combed over an extremely sensitive part of his scalp and it sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine. "Aw, Sakura, that felt really good.." He cooed.

She giggled and went back to that part of his head as he snuggled further into her thigh. It was then that he felt something that was off. When he opened his eyes, he saw the Uchiha glaring fully at him. He remained unaffected.

"Sakura-chan, can you go a little more to the left?"

"Naruto," Her voice was slightly agitated.

"Thank youu.." His grin grew when he saw the scowl on his friend's face deepen.

Kakashi was watching the entire scene play out from the sidelines. Sasuke obviously had a history of...revenge... So what would he think up next? God, he hated Willy Wonka.

Once everyone was asleep, even Kakashi, Sasuke thanked the gods that the weather was much calmer for the moment. He snuck out of the tent, a devious grin taking a hold of his face. Earlier on their way to the beach, Sakura was telling Sasuke all about the cake they had made for him. She knew very well he didn't really like sweets, so she made an extra bitter dark chocolate cake complete with sour gummy worms on top like a mud pie. He had to admit the cake looked pretty realistic with all the effort put into it and he wouldn't be any more grateful for her skills than he was at that very moment.

It's not like Sasuke liked Sakura or anything, it's just that Naruto was trying to prove he was better than him. Better at getting his teammate's affection and attention. Sasuke didn't like anyone being better than him at anything and this wasn't going to be an exception. He couldn't get any instant gratification at the moment, but he knew a little payback preparation wouldn't cause any harm, either. Well, at least to himself.

And that's where the cake came in. Thanks to the rain, all the rich, dark soil was brought to the surface, surely with all that crawled through it underground. With an extra platter in hand, he molded together a nice mud pie, complete with worms and cool, nutrient-rich dirt. He even took the time to smooth it out to replicate Sakura's almost perfectly. Now all he had to do was wait till it was time. A very happy birthday indeed.

When everyone woke up about the same time, they stretched their limbs out in silence. Almost complete silence, in fact. All that they could hear was the faint rush of the water sliding up and down the shore with the tide and the cries of the seagulls diving for breakfast. The content and relieved aura wrapped around them all...until, well, they opened the tent.

Once they did, they practically fell back in, away from the overpowering odor. That smell was of rotting fish and clogged their nostrils, causing them to struggle back a gag. Outside, piles of rotting fish were spread down as far as the eye can see. Flocks of birds ripped them apart accompanied by...cats?

"Feral cats, it seems." Kakashi informed the bunch.

"At the beach?" Naruto couldn't believe such a thing. Cats hated water! Right?

"The smell of dead fish drew them out here. As long as there isn't a tidal wave-"

"Don't even say that! With this kind of luck, we'll be lucky if we even get back home with any hope at all of smiling again!" Sakura raged.

"Don't you think you're being a little over-dramatic, Sakura?" Her former sensei asked knowingly.

"Shut it, old man!" She was pissed.

"Hn." Sasuke was really enjoying her rant at Kakashi.

She turned to yell at him next but soon realized he hadn't done anything to yell about. Except the whole being born on that day part. But that would be going too far, even for her in her current state of mind.

"Naruto, go scare them away." Sasuke ordered.

"Why the hell should I listen to you?" He glared.

"'Cause I'm the birthday boy." He grinned smugly.

At this, Sakura's eyes softened as she leaned over to hug the Uchiha. "Happy birthday, Sasuke. Sorry it stinks." She laughed.

"Hn." He hesitantly patted her back, not comfortable yet with such an intimate move.

Kakashi kicked Naruto in the butt, sending him flying towards the animals. "OW! KAKASHI-SENSEEII!!!" He rubbed his rear before charging head on at the birds and cats.

Instead of scattering, the vicious cats pounced and the wild birds flew right back at him. No way would they let a fool like him ruin such an abundant feast. In short, Sakura's kit came in handy once again. Kyuubi had no pity for the boy this time, so the healing process would take a good amount of time.

"Why don't we head inland a little?" Kakashi suggested.

Disappointed, Sakura agreed with him, not even having enough in her to fight back. And she thought it was going so well...

Away from the smell of fish and whatnot, the group set their stuff down in a peaceful and blooming meadow. Almost simultaneously, their stomachs lurched with need. "I guess it's time for food, then." Sakura half-smiled.

Again, Naruto gathered some wood for Sasuke to torch and Sakura set up her pans once again. This time, it was Kakashi who helped her. The dish of brunch would be pasta with red tomato sauce! The birthday boy was told to sit back and relax, Naruto joining him for the moment.

"It felt really good." He told the ravenette.

"What?" He wasn't in the mood for a gross story about Kiba.

"The way her nails scraped gently against my scalp, massaging it, brushing my hair..." At this Sasuke glared, which only encouraged Naruto to keep going. "Her thigh is comfortable, too. It's firm, warm, tendeerrrr...."

"Shut it." He commanded.

"Funny, I should be used to it by now, but it's just too nice to lose it's feel!" As the blond laughed like he had told a joke. Sasuke was pissed and confused. It was a horrible combination of emotions. That wasn't the first time Sakura did that for him?

"When you were with the snake bastard, Sakura and I were so close. Things like that became a daily habit, all the cuddling. I guess I should thank you." He stuck his tongue out in victory.

"Food's ready!" The topic of their conversation announced.

Sasuke could barely wait for the cake.

Naruto wasn't done with Sasuke just yet. He wasn't going to be until the guy was ready to explode. The blond sat next to Sakura as they ate and after a few bites leaned over to hug her. "Sakura, thank you so much! It's delicious!" He praised warmly.

"U-uh, your welcome, Naruto." She blushed from slight embarrassment before going back to her meal.

Sasuke shot a death glare at his best friend who currently could only be listed as Enemy #1. It was _his _birthday. No stupid blond would ruin it for him and- hey. What's she doing? Oh god, she was...wiping sauce from his face!!! His blood boiled at the sight. Damn that Naruto! _His _birthday, _his _Sakura!

"Hm? Were you talking to me, Sasuke?" Sakura asked curiously.

He swallowed quickly, realizing he had been muttering out loud again. "Hn, nothing."

"I don't know about you guys, but I think it's time for some cake!" As Naruto cheered for the dessert, Sasuke couldn't help the devious smile creeping up on his lips.

"I think the baka is right for once." Sasuke said.

"Well, if you want to now, then I guess we will." Sakura shrugged.

Kakashi narrowed his visible eye at the Uchiha. He was acting out of the ordinary. He knew the kid was planning revenge, but how so with the cake? Slamming Naruto's face in it would be too juvenile. It would also upset Sakura, which was what he was trying to avoid. What did he have up his sleeve?

"One, two, three... Happy birthday to yoouuu," Sakura started.

"Happy birthday to yooouuu," The others chimed in.

"Happy birthday dear Sasukeee," Sakura and Kakashi sang, while Naruto spouted out "Teme" instead.

"Happy birthdaaayy, toooo yoooouuuu!!!" A bit out of tune, but pretty sweet.

"Hurry up and take a slice, bastard!" Naruto urged impatiently.

"Go ahead, Naruto. Since you're so eager, you can have the first bite." Sasuke sneered.

"Wait! We forgot the candles!" Quickly Sakura set up nineteen candles, lighting them just as fast.

"Now blow them out after you make a wish." Sakura instructed.

"Tch, you make it sound as if I've never celebrated a birthday before." He closed his eyes for no more than a second before he leaned forward to blow out the blue sticks. His wish? That Sakura wouldn't give Naruto more attention.

"Here," Sakura handed Sasuke a piece of cake, the first one. "Go ahead and tell me what you think."

"Naruto can go first." He told her.

"But it's your birthday!" She cried. "_You're _supposed to take the first bite."

He was at a loss. He'd have to make it sound good so that Naruto would take a bite before the others did. Well, he honestly didn't care if Kakashi bit into his piece, but Sakura didn't deserve it.

Slowly, he dragged the smallest yet decent looking piece of dirt to his lips, pushing it in as fast as possible. "Mhm... Delicious." He gave her the thumbs up for approval. His body convulsed and shivered as it slid down his throat.

"Me next!" Sakura cheered.

Sasuke's eyes bulged as she reached to scoop up a piece. Kakashi was quickly putting the pieces together and realized something was wrong with the cake. Sasuke obviously did something to it and wanted Naruto to be first to suffer. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been all that bad since Sasuke himself ate a piece. Though it was quite a small one, at that.

Then he saw it. It wiggled in the cake, burrowing in deeper. 'A worm?' The jounin wondered. The real question now was what was Sasuke going to do about it. And right on cue, Sasuke knocked the plate and fork right out from her hands and onto the ground. He wasn't a genius for nothing, now was he?

"What the hell!" She yelled.

"Hn." He turned away.

Naruto shrugged, his eyes glistening at the sight of the dessert. "All mine," He claimed, before smothering his mouth with it. He swallowed the mess and then gagged slightly. "Sakura, this tastes like crap!"

"Naruto, how could you!" She punched him in the cheek.

"No, really!" He looked down at the rest and paled when he saw a worm slither through. "I think I'm gonna be sick..."

"What happened to the cake!?" Realization dawned on her and she turned to Sasuke, a sickly sweet smile in place. "Sasukeee... What...did you...do?"

"Hn. I stopped you, didn't I?" She stopped before her rant, realizing he _did _stop her.

"Whatever," she threw the cake behind her before getting up to clean.

"Didn't work out like you wanted, hmm?" Kakashi pried.

"Hn." He glanced over at Naruto by a tree, spitting up a piece of worm.

They took a little walk along a scenic path, enjoying nature instead of searching for an enemy attack. Naruto and Sakura played I Spy while Kakashi and the Uchiha filed on behind.

"Just talk to her." He suggested.

"Why would I do that?" He snarled.

"Don't be difficult. She's done chasing you, it's your turn to put out some effort." The elder explained.

"Hn."

Nightfall began to sink over them, so they headed back to the beach. The wind was blowing the fish smell out and the tide had already washed away the remains. Another fire was built and Sakura forced a smile as she made tomato soup to fight off the chill of the night.

"Dig in, boys." She passed around the bowls.

"Thanks," Sasuke whispered when she handed his to him. He locked her eyes in a stare, trying to tell her how sorry he was for ruining the cake and all.

"Yeah. Here, Kakashi." She looked away and handed him his bowl.

"Super yummy!" Naruto smiled.

"Thank you." She seemed to glow with joy.

"I say we roast some marshmallows." Kakashi suggested once they were done.

"Good idea." Sakura peaked back in the tent and pulled out the metal skewers and bag of fluffy goodness.

They contently burned (Sasuke) and gobbled up as many as they could (Naruto). Soon it became too much with Kakashi strumming a few notes on a guitar so Naruto to fell asleep in the sand. Sakura let her motherly instincts kick in and pulled a blanket over him.

"Sakura, let's take a walk." Sasuke told her.

"Um, alright. Kakashi, is that okay?" She turned to the man who peacefully stared into the fire.

"Of course. Be careful, though."

The two headed down the beach, the rushing of the tide droning on in a rhythm of its own. Sasuke sucked in a deep breath, forcing down his pride with the air.

"I'm sorry." He admitted.

"What for?" She couldn't remember him doing anything relatively bad deserving of an apology.

"For letting him get to me." He stared out ahead, almost glaring. Almost.

"Naruto?" She guessed, though not quite understanding.

"Yeah. I kinda got...jealous earlier." He wrinkled his nose awkwardly, playing it off as if sand had made its way up.

"Jealous of the idiot? What'd he do, pull down his pants?" When he gawked at her with wide eyes, she fell under a laugh attack. "Pfft! Ch, I'm just kidding!" She continued to laugh. Soon enough, he cracked a smile, too.

"I know this is gonna sound utterly retarded, but I think I was just jealous that you were babying him." He blushed and looked out over the water, completely embarrassed at this point.

She didn't say anything after that. She just chose to think and continue walking. "You know," She began again, "I don't think of Naruto as anything more than a brother. He's protected me so much in the past that by babying him, I feel more like I'm the protector. Denial, you know?" She laughed through her nose. When he didn't respond, she looked down. Was he laughing at her on the inside now?

"Sakura, I don't want to be babied. I just don't want you to baby him anymore." She looked up at him with mild surprise.

"You really are socially retarded."

"I don't thi-" She cut him off with a bruising kiss. It was admittedly clumsy and painful, barely holding any romantic feel. But still, it effectively shut him up and satisfied her many year-long desire.

"Sakura..." He started cautiously with a slightly annoyed tone.

"I'm not sorry for that." She ran off down the sand, not stopping as she held her breath in humility.

He sighed, turning back to the tent. He'd just pretend nothing had happened and hope she'd do the same when she came back. His hand gripped his arm doubtfully. That was what he wanted, though. Right? To put this all behind him, to move on.

His feet shuffled to a stop. That's what landed him in Sound, that sort of thinking... When he came back, he wanted to change for the better. He had, he was changed. But this whole ordeal would basically take him back to where he started, if not farther.

A growl ripped through his teeth. Why was this so shitting complicated? Her hurt expression was stained on the insides of his eyelids. His heart clenched, he knew he was the cause. Following nothing but his instincts and -dare he say it- his heart, he ran in the direction she had, hoping to resolve this.

It didn't take long for him to spot her. She was lounging out on a slab of rock on the water, a strained expression across her face. He couldn't bring himself to get closer and couldn't figure out why.

It only got worse from there. She seemed to have been having an internal argument before she rose to her feet pumped with vigor. Riling herself up with words like "moving on" and "fresh start", she began pulling off her shirt. Sasuke felt his throat dry up as his eyes remained glued to her frenzied form.

Her bare back was only covered by the pale green fabric of her bra as she stormed closer to the edge. She was going to jump in the water, he realized. If he had any plans of going up to her by then, they were crushed as soon as she ripped down her shorts and skirt. His palms began to sweat and his face grew hot as he stared uncontrollably at her butt.

She stood at the edge, she rushed to unhook her bra. She was definitely going skinny dipping. Sasuke had a scrap of dignity left intact and becoming a Peeping Tom would do much for it.

"Sakura!" He called out, standing from his hiding place.

She spun around, completely surprised and unsuspecting. She lost her balance and with a yelp, fell backwards and ungracefully into the chilly waters. He jogged hesitantly up the rock and looked into the water.

Sakura was paddling her way back to a rock to hold onto. "Shit, you scared me." She muttered, a shiver running through her.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He asked her, offering her his hand which she declined.

"I'm not getting out." She informed him.

"What? Are you retarded? You'll freeze to death." He told her with a biting edge he didn't intend.

"No! I..I can't.." She quieted.

"Why not?" He growled.

"My underwear and bra are...showing through..." Her cheeks flamed up.

"..." Sasuke didn't say a word. He couldn't!

"If you're here to talk about before, just forget it. I'm sorry I, you know.." She covered what she could with one arm.

"Don't be sorry." He sternly told her, if not a bit shyly.

"Sasuke..." She sighed hopelessly.

"It was a nice gift, it being my birthday and all." He smirked when she looked up at him. An awkward silence was brewing, so he quickly set out to stop it. "Now since you're too embarrassed to get out, I'll even the problem out."

Before she said anything or could even think to, a splash exploded in the water next to her. "AH!"

"There," He announced, stripped down to nothing but his boxers. Oh, what a thin fabric to work with.

"Oh my God," She breathed, unsure of where to go from there. With a shudder from the cold, it was evident to the both of them she wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Here, hold onto me." He offered. She half-willingly gripped his smooth, muscular shoulders. The close contact sent an unusual feeling through them both. Suddenly, there was need.

He pulled her closer by locking her to his stomach by wrapping an arm around her middle. His head tilted to the side as he meshed their lips together. She quickly felt the need surge through her and overwhelmed her body. Hungrily, she gives back with just as much passion. When they broke apart, he held her in an embrace before pulling them out of the water.

She was in a state of euphoria, but reality hit her as soon as the crisp night air did. In her head she slapped herself for wearing an unlined bra, a damn paper-thin material that covered nothing at the moment. She didn't want to let go of him since he'd see _everything _and hell. Hello, it was Sasuke. What female in the right mind would want to let go?

"You can let go now." He told her.

"Oh, sorry." She reluctantly pulled away and tried to cover herself up.

"I'm not gonna wait to dry to get dressed again." He gestured for her to turn around.

Confused, she did as he requested. Seconds later he told her it was okay. When she looked back, he was dressed. But in his hand he had his boxers. Oh. He tossed her her clothes and turned around to give her privacy.

She pulled the salty and soaked fabrics off as she continued to burn on her cheeks. Sasuke was "free ballin'" and she would be, too. Her lack of undergarments would be more noticeable, though. Her being a person of the better sex. Hey, bad circumstances don't change facts, you know.

"I'm done." Her arms stayed crossed to prevent anything from showing through.

He looked her over shamelessly, forbidden images playing through his mind. She noticed the look-over and glared. "Stop that." She instructed.

"Hn." He walked toward her and guided her back to the campsite with his hand on her lower back. As they continued on, his hand settled on her upper arm so she was pulled into his side.

She gave up covering her chest since he didn't seem to even pay attention to it anymore. Little did she know, his secret perverted side was sneaking out and he took little peaks down at her bouncier chest.

So the night pulled their alertness away as the swim and walk back did. Kakashi was still sitting there like before, strumming his light tunes as he looked into the telling flames.

"Took a swim, I presume?" He asked, not even looking up.

"Sort of," Sakura replied.

"Oh?" The man looked up and his eye slightly widened when he took in Sakura's, uhm, _headlights_, and of course the underwear they were holding.

"It is your birthday, so I guess it's only right you party in your birthday suit."

Oh dear god.

Happy birthday.

-

-

-

"WHOA! IF YOU'RE GONNA DO THAT AT LEAST KEEP IT IN THE SLEEPING BAG, TEME!!"

* * *

The ending stumped me so I ended it in a pretty cliche fashion I guess. So if you enjoyed, review. If you hated, review. If you want your own one-shot by me, review. Then wait until I update Don't Plan Ahead and win the contest. Yeah.

And again, I'm updating my profile right after I post this, so be sure to stop by before you waste anymore of your time on other fanfics.

happy unbirthday

--frumpyrox


End file.
